The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP), and more particularly to a structure of a PDP and a driving method thereof.
In order to realize wall-mounted, flat televisions using PDPs, a luminance level equivalent to that of a standard CRT should be achieved. For this, the current AC- and DC-type PDPs have to adopt a memory type display.
The DC type memory has been long studied by the NHK Broadcasting Committee, so that such a display now has a 40-inch clear picture. However, since the memory type has a lot of luminance frequencies as compared with that of a conventional refresh type, the lifetime problem of a DC type PDP is more serious. Even though a clear picture is realized, all is in vain unless the lifetime problem is solved.
Meanwhile, having such a superior cathode material as MgO, the AC type memory is advantageous with respect to its lifetime. Also, in 1991, Fujitsu exhibited a 33-inch, three-electrode and surface-discharge-type PDP at a Japanese electronic show, which was advantageous in realizing a wall TV as compared with the DC type memory PDP. However, the current three-electrode, and surface-discharge-type AC PDP has a complicated driving circuit, and performs scanning and sustaining with one driving circuit which could be destroyed by heat, so that an improved driving method is required. That is, a conventional surface-discharge-type PDP performs scanning and sustaining with one electrode and a single circuit, so that malfunction can occur due to coupling, and its associated circuitry is expensive.